I do (EunHae One Shot)
by Dyadra
Summary: Donghae tenía un sueño: casarse con su persona especial y vivir una buena vida, pero no siempre obtienes lo que deseas, especialmente cuando no dispones de tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.


La campanilla de la entrada repiqueteó al anunciar la llegada de un cliente. Al ser una tienda de antigüedades los clientes jóvenes —como el que acababa de entrar— eran escasos. Regularmente llegaban extranjeros deseosos de algo raro o adultos que pretendían vender los objetos que sus padres les habían heredado o que ya no ocupaban. Miré al chico castaño de mirada brillante que entró al local, parecía distraído; paseó por los estantes contemplando cada objeto y negando con la cabeza repetidas veces. Quizá busca algo en especial. Miró un tocadiscos de los años cuarenta por unos minutos y luego se dirigió al mostrador. Tomó un folleto de una cajita y miró a los lados en busca del vendedor, entonces se fijó en mí. Sonrió ampliamente.

—Miren esto— dijo levantándome con delicadeza.

En el momento en que hice contacto con él, pude verlo: faltaban cincuenta años, ocho meses, veinticinco días, nueve horas y cuarenta y siete segundos para que aquello sucediera. Mi último dueño me compró cuando le quedaba menos que eso y su hijo me vendió cuando le quedaban dos meses, he dormido desde entonces.

—¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?

El vendedor apareció y al ver que me sostenía se apresuró a comentar:

—Es muy viejo, dejó de funcionar hace varios años.

—Pues ahora lo hace— dijo el joven.

—¿De verdad?— el vendedor me tomó de la cadena y me miró con atención—. Ya veo, estaba seguro de que no servía, por eso lo moví al mostrador.

El joven castaño hizo la compra y cuando salimos de la tienda me sostuvo en alto y me miró de nuevo.

—Estoy seguro de que le gustarás a Hyuk Jae.

Me metió en su mochila y podía ver un poco hacia la calle. Vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve fuera de la tienda. Avanzamos durante veinticinco minutos y treinta y ocho segundos hasta llegar a la fuente que estaba a mitad del parque, ahí el chico bajó la mochila, la puso a su lado y se sentó en la banca de metal.

—Creo que llegué temprano— lo escuché decir.

Desde donde yo estaba podía ver a su izquierda y descubrí a un joven delgado y rubio que caminaba hacia nosotros. Se detuvo a unos metros y exclamó:

-¡Dong Hae!

Mi dueño se levantó y la mochila se ladeó un poco, por lo que mi campo de visión se redujo, aunque todavía podía verlos. El recién llegado lo recibió con un abrazo y los vi besarse, nunca había visto a dos chicos besarse de ese modo, supongo que el mundo realmente ha cambiado. Parecen muy contentos.

—Conseguí esto— dijo el muchacho—, Heechul hyung dudó demasiado, pero cedió cuando le dije que podría sentarse en la misma mesa que Hangeng hyung.

Le entregó a mi dueño una cajita, no pude ver el contenido, pero estoy seguro de que era algo metálico porque pude ver su resplandor.

— Y éste es el mío: algo prestado y algo azul— continuó.

El otro parecía complacido, me pregunto qué es.

—Yo también traje algo, ojalá te guste— ambos se acercaron hasta la banca y, con mucho cuidado, mi dueño me sacó de la mochila—. Tú usarás algo viejo y yo algo azul, las mancuernillas podemos dividirlas. Ahora está todo, Hyuk.

El chico me sostuvo con una sonrisa y apenas lo hizo pude verlo: la diferencia entre ambos es demasiado grande. Estoy seguro de que si pudiera llorar, una lágrima habría resbalado por mis ausentes mejillas.

El chico llamado Hyuk puso mi cadena alrededor de su cuello y se sentó en la banca, escuché al chico llamado Dong Hae sentarse a su lado y su cabello cosquilleó mi cadena cuando recargó su cabeza en el hombro del primero.

—¿Alguna vez creíste que estaríamos casados exactamente en una semana?

—Todavía me cuesta trabajo creer que lo estaremos, será un gran día.

El sonido de mis propias manecillas me pareció ensordecedor, si con detenerlas pudiese también congelar sus tiempos en un solo momento para que pudieran estar juntos todo el tiempo que quisieran, definitivamente lo haría. Una semana: Es mucho más de lo que tendrán.


End file.
